The invention relates to an apparatus that can perform grounds maintenance functions such as leaf blowing, weed trimming or edging, and also dispense a fluid composition such as a herbicide. The invention is particularly suited for large landscaping projects that require a worker to cover long distances. The invention combines the function of a motorized grounds maintenance tool, such as a weed trimmer, edger or leaf blower, with the related function of herbicide dispensing, thereby eliminating the need for the worker to make two trips over the same area.
Motorized leaf blowers, weed trimmers and edgers, powered by gas or electricity, are commonly used in grounds maintenance projects. In addition, the use of pesticides, such as herbicides, fungicides and insecticides, are commonly used to eliminate and prevent unwanted vegetation and insects. A landscaper will often use a leaf blower, weed trimmer or edger in a certain area, and then have to return to the same area to dispense pesticide using a separate spraying apparatus. Typically, this requires the landscaper to perform the blowing, trimming or edging operations, return the grounds maintenance tool to a truck or other location where the pesticide dispensing equipment is retrieved, and then travel along the same area again with the pesticide dispensing equipment. The fact that landscaping work often requires commercial landscapers to walk significant distances exacerbates the inconvenience and inefficiency created by having to travel the same area twice.